An Interesting Day
by TheTerrifyingTrio
Summary: Just a short cute story about Greece. He hasn't seen Japan for a week and is feeling lonely. Turkey shows up and makes him cry. Then Turkey feels bad and tries to make him feel better. In the end Japan shows up and Greece ends up having a wonderful day! This is the first fanfic that I have wrote by myself, so I do apologize ahead of time. Rated T, but probably shouldn't be.


Greece sighed. It had been a whole week since the last time that he had seen his friend Japan. Turkey had called a few days ago to brag about having tea at Japans house. This made Greece a little jealous. He had never actually been to Japans house, mostly because he was never invited. He frowned and gently stroked the kitten that was laying on his lap. "Perhaps, I should call him." He said to the kitten. It looked up at him with its wide eyes and purred. "Maybe after I take a nap then?" he asked, standing to stretch. That was when he saw Turkey pacing angrily a little ways down the hill. Greece chuckled thinking that Turkey must not be doing so well in his current battle. Placing the kitty that had been clinging tightly to his shirt on his shoulder, he decided to go see what was bothering Turkey.  
"Its none of you business." Turkey said crossing his arms and glaring at Greece. "Well if that's so, then have you seen Japan lately?" He asked trying not to get aggravated. "Of course I have we talk all the time why? Oh, wait, I haven't seen him sitting with you lately now that you mention it. Maybe he finally realized what a lame looser you were." Turkey sneered, clearly enjoying this. "T-that's not true! Japan and I are friends!" Greece shouted, but he wasn't all that convinced himself. "Oh really? Have you ever even been to his house?" Turkey asked in a malicious tone. "Well no, but he used to sit on my hill with me all the time." Greece said. "How boring. Can you blame him for not wanting to come see you?" Turkey snapped. Greece felt tears fill his eyes. "Maybe you are right." He said bowing his head so that Turkey wouldn't see how hurt he was. "Of course I am right, I,... Uh, hay are you uh, crying?" Turkey asked. A few tears had escaped and ran down Greece's face. "No!" Greece said turning his head. "Yes you are. You are crying." Turkey said. Then he shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably.  
"Hay I didn't mean all that bad stuff. Japan is a really nice guy. I am sure he is probably just busy or something." Turkey said, feeling bad for making Greece cry. "No, your probably right. I mean he hasn't even invited me to his house before. " Greece said while trying to wipe away the tears. "He never invites anyone to his house. I even had to ask him if I could come over for tea that one day." Turkey said waving his hand like it was no big deal. "But I really am a boring person! All that I ever do is sit around, sleep, and play with my cats. I really am a boring person." Greece snapped, and then he started crying a little harder than before. "No you are not! Your always digging up amazing things from your past, and you have such amazing tales! And nobody knows how to take care of cats better than you. I mean you trained an army of them for goodness sake!" Turkey said, and then he blushed. Greece looked up at him, but was unsure of what to say. "Anyways, I have to go." Turkey snapped, turning to leave. "Thank you Turkey." Greece said softly. Turkey glanced back at him, and then waved a hand. "It was nothing, don't mention it." Turkey said.  
As Greece watched Turkey go he smiled, and patted the kitty that was still on his shoulder. "Apparently, I have more friends then I knew." He said while smiling. The kitten purred in response. "Well since he said all those nice things about me I suppose that I should say some nice things about him, even though he isn't hear." He said while sitting down and laying the kitten in his lap. "Lets see... Well his mask is cool I guess. His clothes are... interesting. He, uh, always says what he is thinking, I think. He is really strong. He picks a lot of fights. He says mean things just to hurt people. He always makes fun of me. He has an evil laugh. He tries to take Japan from me!" Greece realized that he was actually getting angry and decided to stop. "Well, I guess he isn't a friend exactly." He said.  
Then he heard Japan and saw him waving to him. "Hello Greece. Sorry that I haven't been over lately. My boss has been keeping very busy." Japan said while sitting down next to him. Greece smiled. "That's okay. I haven't been doing much anyways." Greece said. Japan gave him an inquiring look. "Don't you ever get lonely sitting here all by yourself?" He asked. "Not at all. I have my cats." Greece replied while holding up the kitten he had been petting. "I see. I would still get lonely sometimes though." Japan said looking a bit worried. "How can I be lonely when I have so many friends? Turkey was just saying that I am an interesting person!" Greece said happily. "Is that so?" Japan said looking a bit distant. "Well if you ever do get to lonely, you can feel free to visit my place anytime!" Japan said cheerfully. Greece smiled and felt very happy. "Really, you mean it?" He asked. "Of course." Japan said nodding.  
"Oh look, that cloud looks like a cat!" Greece said pointing to the sky. "It does!" Japan said looking shocked. It really did look like a cat. Suddenly Japan cocked his head to the side and smiled softly at Greece. Greece had to catch his breath. "Is something the matter?" Japan asked. "No, not at all." Greece lied. Then he frowned. "So I heard that Turkey had tea at your place the other day." Greece said. "Yeah. I really didn't want to though." Japan said looking a bit flustered. "Your to nice Japan." Greece said, patting his friends head. Japan blushed bright red and turned away. "Greece, do you like Turkey?" Japan asked. Greece's eyes got wide. "Not really. Why do you ask?" "Oh, uh, no reason." Japan said.  
Greece stared at Japan. "Do you like Turkey?" Greece asked, feeling his heart sink low in his chest. "Not really." Japan replied. "That's good." Greece said nodding and putting the kitty down on the ground. "Why is th-.." Greece grabbed Japan and kissed him. Slowly, Japan wrapped his arms around Greece and kissed back. "It just is." Greece whispered when they pulled apart. Japan blushed and leaned against Greece's arm. Greece reached over and brushed Japans cheek. "I like you though." He said. "I like you too." Japan said.


End file.
